The things i never knew about you
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: Why is Dr.Drakken the way he is? And what happened during his Childhood that changed his life forever? Please Leave reviews! Finished! thanks guys!
1. First day of School

It was September 8th when a large yellow school bus pulled up in front of a big tan house. It was well kept, with two apple tree's. The bus was crowded with young kids screaming with laughter and happiness. 5min. passed as the bus driver started to honk his horn.  
All of a sudden a small younge boy with black hair and extreamily pale skin flew out the front door. He had a lunch pale in one, and his backpack in the other. The bus driver opened the door as he climed in. It was his first day at his new school and the younge boy was very nerves. He looked around for a seat, and finally found one, twards the back. The young child sat alone the hole time.  
After a half hour, of being on the bus a tall large boy came on. "Yo shrimp! Your in my seat!" He barked. "Um sorry.can we maby share it?" The big kid grabbed him by his collar, and picked him up. "NO! Now get the hell outta my seat!" The small pale child fell to the ground as the other children laughed at him. He finally found a seat and sat in it.  
The lould bell ran as all the happy children ran into the school building. The small boy was last in line, and finally made it in, and found his homeroom. He was in the first grade for the first time in his life. He put down his things and took out a pencil and waited for his teacher to arrive.  
"Good morning class." In stepped a tall slender woman with hazel eyes and black hair. She was wearing a light blue sundress that day. 'She's pretty.' he thought as she walked to her desk. "My name is Mrs. Fest. As some of you know my son is in this class as well.  
A small boy sitting up front with hazel eyes, and black hair turned around and introduced himself. "Hi everyone my name is Monty, Monty Fest. Some day the world shall know me and call me Lord Monkey Fist and it shall be ruled by Monkeys!" Everyone in the class just smiled at him as he sat down agien.  
"Well MONTY," She started giving him a look that said 'don't be such a show off' "Lets start today by introducing your self, and telling the class what you want this year and what you want for your future?" The pale child in the back thought about this for a minute and snapped his fingers when he had decided. His time finally came, as nerves as he was, he stood up and looked at his teacher. "This year I want to get good grades and when I get older. umm.." He was so afraid that the children would laugh at him. "Umm.I want to become a Scientist and take over the World!" He said very quickly and sat down. Everyone started to laugh at his as he shrunk in his chair. "Well, that sounds nice, umm whats your name dear?" She asked. He stood up for the last time and replied, "My name? My name is Drew Lipski." 


	2. Who are you?

Drew's day was calm and quiet. No-one really talked to him, and his teacher watched him closely. Lunch time finnaly came around the conner and little Drew sat alone. "Ha,Ha look its Mr. Scientist, who wants to take over the world!" A few boys and girls said as they passed him. Drew could still hear their laughter across the playground. He opened his lunch box and pulled out a sandwich and a juice- juice. 'Their so evil.' He thought. 'Why dose everyone always have to pick on me? I mean im not as crazy as Monty Fest dude, or whatever his name is. So someday he will be known as Lord Monkey Fist huh? Oh sure, he prob. thinks he's a monkey or something. All of a sudden, a lould group of kids started laughing as Monty was upon the monkey bars acting like a Monkey. Drew rolled his eyes and went back to eating.  
Recess was finally over, so Drew went back to his homeroom, but along the way some had grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the janitors closet. It was dark and chilly. He was lifted up off the ground by his shirt collar. The lights were flicked on as he came face to face with the big evil bully from the bus ride, earlier that day.  
  
"Gimmi your lunch money!" He snarled. "L-lunch is over." Drew said scared to death. "Don't talk back to me shrimp!" He snapped. "Alright', Drew said reaching into his pocket and gave him a 5 dollar bill and some change. "That's all I have." "Next time I want MORE!" The bully screamed as he let Drew go. He ran down the hall and flew into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Where were you Drew" His teacher asked him. "Ah, just got a little lost." He lied, as he went to his seat. Drew didn't want to tell his teacher that he was just mugged on his first day of school, it would make it sound like he was a baby. When he reached his seat he started to do the assiment on the board, but he couldn't keep his handwriting straight because he was shaking with shock.  
  
Drews day finally was over and he stumbled off the buss, and walked up to his house. He opened the sweet chester door, and dropped his bookbag and went into the kitchen. Sitting at the dinner table was a slender woman with light blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was pulled tightly into a pony tale. "Have a nice day Honey?" She looked up at him. "Drew, sweetie, what's wrong? She asked nervesly, she could see he was shivering all over. "M-Mommy." He ran up to her and flew into her arms "Why are you shaking like someone hit you?" She asked with a cry. "Im scared, and I hate this school." And with that he had burst into tears, and driffeted off to sleep. Drew's mother tired to wake him up, but he was very tired. She took him upstairs, and put him to bed.  
  
That night he dreamed that he was back at school, and was locked in the janitors closet. He pounded his small fists on the door, and started to scream. "Come one, please someone let me out, please!" He wailed. After what felt like and hour or two, he sat down in the corner and started to cry. All of a sudden the door handle started to turn and it flew open. There stood a girl his height, with long black Raven hair, and crystal green eyes. Her skin was as white as the moon, and she wore a light green shirt with back pants.  
  
"Are you here to let me out?" Drew asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. She reached out her small pale hand waiting for him to take it. After a few seconds he stood up and took it. Her hand was warm, and suddently he was filled with happiness. "Whats your name" He asked. Still holding his hand she just smiled and when she spoke, her voice sounded like a song. "Love lives in strange places." She said. And with that he slowly opened his eyes and never felt so rested. He knew that he would see her agien, sometime in his life, but he didn't know when. But deep inside he knew it would be soon, very soon.  
  
{ Note to readers ~ Hope you are all enjoying the story!! And for you who are new to Kim possible, Drew Lipski is Dr.Drakken! I hope you all are enjoying your self, I have chap. 4 writen in my note book, and I am tryping the rest write now, so hope you enjoy what you have so far, I should have chap.3 up by tomorrow, ENJOY, PLEASE leave me reviews!! } 


	3. The new girl

Weeks passed and passed and Drew still had the same dream each night. He didn't think it was disturbing, but maybe, just maybe a sign or signal. Maybe that was the girl he was going to Marry, or have kids with? 'Nah!' He thought to himself as he stood out side waiting for the bus to arrive. After a while of waiting the bus finally came. He went on and found his seat.  
  
During Reading class, Mrs. Fest assigned the class on a project in partners. She put her son Monty and Drew together, because simply Drew hadn't made any new friends this year. "Ok now what's your name again, isn't it Andrew or something like that?" Monty asked dumbly. "It's Drew, just Drew." He said pushing his glasses upon his face. "Well I guess we should be getting to work." "It seems to be a treasure hunt!" Drew said staring upon the paper.  
  
The looked around the school, and its grounds for their items, they needed to find. Monty and Drew became friends very quickly, and realized how much they had in common. After a while Drew started to tell Monty about the girl in his dreams. "Wow dude, it sounds like you can see the future or something!" Monty said with delight. "Yeah, maybe your right, I don't think it will come true through." Drew said shyly. "You never know?" Monty said winking at him. "Look! There's the last piece we kneed. Drew responded as he picked it up. It was a light green glue stick. Yes both Drew and Monty thought what they had to find was kind of stupid, but it was fun anyway.  
  
"Now class, did everyone get what they were suppose to? Good, now could each group please come up so I can take your picture?" Finally it was Monty and Drew's turn they stood next each other. "Smile!" After the picture dried both boys put together a picture frame and hung it on the wall. Mrs. Fest was very happy to see that she had brought her son together with a boy who didn't have any friends at all. The lunch bell rang and everyone grabbed their bags. Drew and Monty  
  
sat with each other, talking about their future. "So where did you get the idea of becoming a MONKEY~MAN, and ruling the world with monkeys?" Drew laughed. "Well when I was born, my parents gave me a ton of stuffed monkeys  
  
and I loved them ever since." "That's cool." Drew said taking another bite of his cake that his mother had packed him."So what's with you Drew?" Monty asked. "Well I have always loved and enjoyed Science, and I think it would be kinda cool to rule the world or something." Drew and Monty talked a little more, and then went to play marbles in the field. Drew didn't know really how it happened, but he had made a REAL friend! He was so happy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone in class was talking after Recess. "Calm down, everyone I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining us today, yes I know its late but here she is!" Drews eyes were glued to the door waitng for the new girl to show up.  
  
In stepped a young girl with black hair, the color of a Raven; her eyes were diamond green and she wore a green tank top with black jeans. Monty who had been sitting next to him, turned and looked at him in horror. "Yes," Drew whispered, "That's the same girl from my dreams." 


	4. So many sad Memories that i never knew

The girl introduced, herself saying that her name was Shego. "Shego." Drew whispered to himself, 'What a pretty name.' He thought. Mrs. Fest had redesigned everyone's desk the week earlier, so Drew sat in a group of three, and it was Just he and Monty, and the 3rd seat was empty. 'Please let her sit with us.' He begged to himself. Drew opened his eyes and became face to face with Shego. Shego, little as she was watched him the whole day. At dismissal everyone got their bags except Shego, that day she only brought the cloths on her back to class.  
  
Drew flopped down on his bed and did his homework. After his homework, he went down to visit his mom. She was reading a magazine as he walked in. "Hi Drewie." She said "How was your day?" "Good." He replied as he sat on her lap. "I have made a new friend, his name is Monty and he loves Monkeys and wants to take over the world, just like me!" "Take over the world, but why?" She asked. "Sounds like fun." He said laughing a little. "Oh Drew, your so funny." She said cradling him in her arms." I miss dad." He said sadly. "I do, I do too, but he's in Heaven." A small tear down his cheek and he saw a picture of his dad on the table besides him.  
  
Drews father was a tall slender man with black hair and a nice smile. He had a small nose and big ears that he never grew into like his son. He was doctor, he was a VET. When Drew was 3 he was given a baby turtle but squeezed it to hard and it died, so they buried it in the back yard. Drews dad had gotten Cancer and one quiet calm night, his heart gave out on him and he died in his sleep. Drew cried for days and days, still thinking he was gonna come back and be with the family.From that day on, Drew swore that if anyone he loved like his dad died of Cancer, he would kill himself.  
  
He held his mom very tightly as more tears streamed down his face. After an hour of silent crying, he had dinner with is mom and they watched a movie. "Mom," he asked after their dinner. "Yeah Drew?" "When I get older, I am gonna become a scientist and dye my skin blue." His mother dropped her glass in the sink and turned to him. "And why would you do something like that?" She asked. "Because ive always been blue in my heart and now I want to show it to the world." She came up to him and knelled down held both of his hands together. "Your dad said the same thing one time, I thought he was always a little MAD some times. One night I thought he said he was going to change his last name to something, I just forget what it was. I know it started with the letter 'D', but that was long before you were born." She stood up and went back to doing her dishes. "Its just when I see you Drew, I see your father perfectly." "How is that Mom?" He asked curiously. "Well, for one reason dear, you have his ears of cores. He had never grew into them like you, um, you have his nose, his laugh, you have his smile, you have.y-you have." Her voice started to tremble as she fell down to the ground and started crying. Drew ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She missed him so much, some days she wished that his death had never happened and it was all a dream. Drew hugged her more tightly and whispered in her ear, "Someday Ill be him, I promise."  
  
{ Hello Viewers!! Hope you are enjoying the story! I know some of the chapters are a little short, but there is still a lot more to come! I am not going to abandon this story, I never did and never will, cause I have written this whole story in my notebook, and Its done, so now I'm just typing it! So each day their should be a new chapter, so don't forget to reply! Thank you very much for the people who have replied I am very GRATEFULL!! Peace Out! } 


	5. You'll always be in my Heart!

The next day at school, Shego came in and sat her things down. First was Math class, when Drew forgot his pencil he asked her for one because Monty was out sick. "Shego, do you mind if I borrow a pencil for Math class?" She looked up at him annoyed and rolled her eyes, as she passed him a pencil. It was December 18, and Snowman Hank was coming back on the AIR soon.  
  
"So do you watch Snowman Hank at Christmas time?" He asked her. Shego looked back up to him and gave him a look that was saying 'why the hell do you care'? "Well, my family has a T.V. in our home." She replied, rubbing her shoulder incomterbly. "My family is really poor, and we barely have anything." She said looking back down at her hands resting in her lap. Drew had felt so sad when he had herd what she said. "I'm sorry to hear that." "Its alright...It's just that im going to." She looked like she was going to cry, so she ran off just leaving him at his desk.  
  
Shego had such a bad day that day. Every time he tried to get near her, or talk to her she ran off in tears. Later he found himself sharpening his pencil when he heard sobs beneath him. He bent down and removed the cloth that took place as a door for one of the empty cabinets. There Shego was found by Drew just staring at her. "What do you want!?" She snapped at him. He put his hands up and said, " Im sorry, herd someone crying and wanted to see if they were alright." She got up and ran past him, and flew out the door. He hesitated but he couldn't leave her alone now, there was something very WRONGE and he had to find out what it was. Drew had spotted Shego on one of the schools swings watching the sun set.  
  
Drew, Shego, and Monty had become very best friends, and stuck together threw anything. It was now April and their school year was almost over. She looked upon the beautiful setting sun with her eyes full of tears. She stood up and started to sing to herself 'Im with you' By Avril Lavigne. After the sun had finally set, she stopped and headed home with her book bag and coat. Drew that night was so confused! "Could she, Shego, my best friend be in love with me?' He thought to himself, he thought like until his head had started to hurt was when he got ready for bed. But he didn't know the following day he would be the second saddest days in his whole life.  
  
Drew came walking down the hall with a bright smile on his face the following day. He stopped to see that Shego was coming towards him with her head buried in her hands crying. "Hey Shego, going to the Principles office again?" He asked, until realized she had books in one hand and her coat in the other. "I-Im moving away." She managed to say between sobs. Drew had dropped his things everywhere when he heard the news. "To where?" he shrieked. "To Maine, I cant believe it!" She screamed. "Neither can I." He said. Shego had patted him on the shoulder "I better be going, my parents are waiting for me in the car." She started to walk past him but then whispered in his ear, "Some day I will find you Drew Lipski even if it costs me my life." And with that she cried as she ran down the hall and that was the last time he ever saw her.  
  
{ Hey viewers hope you are enjoying the story! Great new everyone im writing my next story in my Notebook! So im like on Chap 4 of writing it so I will be publishing it soon, so keep your eyes peeled ! This story is gonna have a suppa big twist at the end and in a lil while, so KEEP READING lol. Email Me @ CoolcatCaroline@aol.com if you wanna tlk about the story or w.e ! P.S. Write Reviews if you r enjoying it! } 


	6. What really had happned to him

Weeks passed, followed by months and still Drew never herd from Shego. Monty had moved away as well during his second year in high school. After that Drew never really had any close friends until collage when he became friends with Bob Chan, Rob Clubfresh, and John Possible. It was one night the school had a dance and Drew brought his robots named Beebe as a date. His friends rejected him and he never really understood why they never got over it.  
  
Drew then decided he had enough, and dropped out of Collage. From that day on, he knew that the name LIPSKI would always be a name of humiliation. Drew had finally found out what name his father was going to change it to. So he did decide to change it and he had changed it to 'Dr.Drakken'. Along with the fact that he was so upset he accidentally was fully dyed blue after doing to many experiments on himself. It wasn't until one night he had gotten a phone call, letting him know that his mother had passed away. Drew went to her funeral and then went to his layer to collect his biddings from his parents will. Inside the WILL of his mother and father it said that every prized possession and every last dime belonged to their only son Drew. After that he was along for several months until one day he realized why he went to collage and what he wanted to be as an adult. Finally after becoming a MAD scientist and some what of a Doctor, it wasn't until he was down at the "Armstrong Restraunt' for dinner where this story really begins.  
  
{ Hello readers! Yes I am terribly sorry, that this chapter is only 2 paragraphs! My dad and I are going out of town this week so I might have chap 7 up by the day after this is posted up or deff. By MON. I hope you are enjoying it and once again I am terribly sorry its so short, but lets just say the TWIST IS coming, do you think you can figure out what will happen next? Leave reviews! Ttyl enjoy! } 


	7. Ive met you before!

It was a beautiful small restraunt with small tree's, shrubs, and a few fountains outside. Dr.Drakken walked inside and waited to be seated. There was a bar to his left and a dinning room to his right. He felt like getting dressed up for once in his life, so he wore black pants with back jacket and white shirt.  
  
A small chubby woman came walking up, she had red hair and glasses. Drew had gotten rid of his glasses when he left collage, which was not to long ago. She had to be the hostess because she was carrying the menus. "How many?" she asked not taking her eyes off of him. She totally was flirting with him so he pretended to cough to bring her back from flirt world. "Ah, its just me tonight." She walked him over to a nice booth where he looked through the menu. Towards the back was a tall thin waitress, with long black hair, and her eyes were like green diamonds. She took a deep breath and walked up to him. Why was she so nerves, her heart started to pound very fast as every step she took. She felt as if she knew him from some place before, but she was being stupid, he was just a customer.  
  
"Hem, Hem, ah what would you like Sir?" She asked kindly. Drew looked up and told her he would like a black coffee and a salmon for dinner. She ran off feeling as if she was gonna be sick. She had placed the order in and went to the bathroom. Drew felt the same way, as soon as he saw her dimiond light green eyes, and her long black Raven hair, he knew her from some where, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. 'I must have seen her in a store or something.' He thought to himself.  
  
His night was calm and relaxing, except when ever he saw his waitress  
  
and she saw him, she burst into tears and ran off. Drew felt horrible, what was wrong had he hurt her feelings or something. The girl came back and gave him his food, and sat down in front of him. "Alright you can sit down if you want. Are you alright, uh, what's ur name again?" She chocked why holding the tears back, "My name, my name is Shena. I had it changed when I was little though." She would have told him her REAL name she herself forgot it. "Well Shena, uh, why are you crying?" He asked tenderly. "I've cried ever since I left him." Drew knew she must have broken up with her boyfriend or something. "Im sorry." He said putting his head down. "We were so young, and I only knew him for such a short time and then my evil parents took me away from him." More tears streamed down her face.  
Dr.Drakken didn't know why she was telling HIM this, I mean they never meet before, and surly this was something she and her GIRL friends would talk about. But then something struck him, and he realized that the same thing had happened to him in the FIRST grade. His friend/girlfriend's parents took her away to Florida. "What was his name?" He asked eagerly waiting for her to respond. She then pulled her head up and replied, "His name was Drew, why?" That's when it had hit him, he was looking at the girl who he had loved his whole life, and he knew when he saw her she looked familiar. Drew couldn't believe it! He had found Shego! But did she know? Did she relize it was him? He had changed in so many diff, ways over the years. "Well, I am." He was interrupted by a man on stage telling the people at dinner that they were going to have a band and that if you wanted to dance you can. First there was a slow song, being sang by a black woman with a blue shimmery dress on. "Would you like to dance?" Drew asked taking her hand with out a question and leading her onto the dance floor. "Why do you want to dance?" she asked. "I just thought it might cheer you up and bring back old memories. Drakken put his left hand around her small waste, and put his right hand into her left hand. Shena then put her right hand on his left shoulder, and they started to dance. "From the day I left you, standing their, not knowing what would happen, something inside of me told me that I would always care." The woman's voice rang through the speakers like an angel as both of them started to dance.  
"I know what it feels like when someone leaves you." Drew whispered. "And how would you know that?" Shena asked. "Because the beautiful girl im dancing with once left me." Shena's eyes shot open and looked up at Drew.  
"Someday I knew id find you, even if you died I would still find and hold onto your Body, OH!!" The woman's voice said blasting through the speakers. It then had seemed as if the whole world had stopped between them. "Drew?" She asked breathless. He nodded his head and with that she had slowly fainted in his arms. Drew just caught her and looked for a place to lie her down. One of Shena's friends told Drew that there was a private lounge in the back. After a few moments he patted her forehead with a wet cloth.  
Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up. "Is it really you Drew? Drew Lipski?" "Yeah its me in the flesh." He said sitting next to her. "I don't believe it, i-I we were in the first grade! How did you find me, and you, just look at you!" She screamed. Drew laughed and he it was really her because he attitude never really changed. "Yeah, I know I have changed a lot, but this is who I really am."  
  
They talked for a while as the clock ticked and tocked. She started to get up to leave, but Drew told her he let her go once, and he wasn't going to let her get away from him again. Drew then put his hands gently on her face and kissed her, which felt like a lifetime!  
  
{ Hello READERS!!! I am very sorry I couldn't have posted this chapter up sooner, I was with some family over the weekend. I hope you are all enjoying the story, ITS NOT over! SO I shall have the next chapter up tomorrow, please leave reviews if you are enjoying it! } 


	8. A love that will last forever

After that both of their lives changed forever. They dated for 5 months and on the first day they met which was December 3rd, Dr. Drakken proposed. They got married as soon as possible and 5 weeks later Shego found out she was blessed with a child in side of her. Both she her husband were thrilled and so they bought a lair with his money from his inheritance. Drew became a MAD scientist and Shego became his assistant. As months grew nearer they kneaded to pick out a baby name.  
  
"Well I like Kim, or maybe April." She said. "That would be for girl I suppose." Drakken said joking. Shego laughed. "What if our Baby's a boy?" Drakken asked. "I like Mathew, or maybe Brian?" Shego said looking back down at the baby book. "Well, we will decide." Drew said pulling her face up and kissing her gently.  
  
Finally the time came and Shego had her baby. They were both very happy. Their child was a baby boy and they named him Mathew Drew Lipski. Shena changed her name back to Shego when they got married. Matt had his fathers smile, his ears and his nose. He also had his mother's eyes and her pale skin. He had pale skin like both of his parents and had their hair.  
  
It was a rainy night when Shego, never woke up from her nap. The following morning Drew found out that she had a stroke during the night and had died. Drew was never the same after that day. But he wanted to kill himself and go to heaven to be with his family, but then he still had to take care of Baby Mathew so he would never leave his side. His work wasn't as successful as he had hoped, but with Shego everything was fine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Alright, see you guys tomorrow!" A small boy with pale skin and green eyes and black hair waved to his friends as he jumped off the bus. He ran up the mountain, and into the castle that he lived in. "Dad, im home!" He ran inside and spotted his dad in their living room. "How was your day son?" He asked "It was good, um dad, tomorrow is Mothers day and I was wondering if you and I could have a talk?" He asked. "Sure Matt." He said as his son came up to him and sat on his lap. "What do you want to talk about?" His dad asked. "Tell me about mom." Matt said hugging him. Drakken told his son all about his mom since when they first meet in school to when she died. Matt yawned at the end of the story because he was exhausted and asked his last question. "What was her name?" Drakken looked out the window and looked at the setting sun as a tear rolled down his check and said, "Shego, her name was Shego."  
  
The End  
  
{ Dear Readers..sniff, sniff. I hope you liked it a lot; I tried to make it like a tear jerker at the end, but I did my best. I hope you all enjoyed the story, ah yes it is over now. Thank you very much for all of your reviews and for new readers keep posting if you like. I have my 2nd story now up on the boards it's called, 'No matter where you are I'll find you.' Read that if you like this story. I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story, but im not sure, let me know if you think I should! Thank you again and Im glade you enjoyed it!! } 


End file.
